To facilitate wireless communication over the 60 GHz frequency band, different regulatory domains define different frequency bands and/or different Effective/Equivalent Isotropic Radiated Power (EIRP) requirements. For instance, the United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC) allocates the frequency band between 57 GHz and 64 GHz for wireless communication, and allows an EIRP of up to 43 decibel to milliwatt (dBm) with an average EIRP of 40 dBm; whereas the Australian regulations allocate the frequency band between 59.4 GHz and 62.9 GHz, and allow an EIRP of up to 51 dBm.
A wireless communication device may be required to utilize a suitable frequency channel and a suitable EIRP in compliance with the regulatory requirements of a regulatory domain in which the wireless communication device is located. The device may be set-up, e.g., hardcoded, to utilize a lowest common denominator of most or all regulatory domains, e.g., the channel of between 59.400 GHz and 61.560 GHz and an EIRP of 27 dBm, in order to comply with the regulator requirements of most or all regulator domains. However, such a setting may significantly limit a capacity of a wireless network over the 60 GHz frequency band.